Musou Blast Shutdown
by SilentNinja
Summary: The latest chapter of the Koei Buidling story. Koei has decided to end Musou Blast's 2 year run on mobile without an English release. What will happen to Blast characters like Yuan Shu and characters with story ideas like Wang Ping, Zhang Yi, Xu Sheng, Sun Luban, Man Chong, Zhu Huan, Cheng Pu, Xiahouji, Fan Yufeng, etc? Also, Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji continue to test ROTK 13.
Disclaimer: I don't own Dyansty Warriors and ROTK 13 and Musou Blast….

The Musou Blast Shutdown

* * *

"They can't shutdown this game! What about Bomiao?! What about other characters Gold cards for story modes?!" Wang Ping slammed his fist at the table. Zhang Yi was seating next to him during Romance of the Three Kingdoms 13 test room.

Zhao Yun scan his left eye towards Wang Ping's direction and trace back at the HDTV showing the game Zhen Ji is playing as herself in ROTK 13.

"The game was out for two years, Zilong. And without an english version too," Zhang Yi nodded with Wang Ping agreeing to the sudden outrage.

"Cao Zhi, his mother, and the rest of Wei's adds said the same thing," Zhen Ji said while still had her attention on the game.

"Even the Wu folks aren't happy especially Sun Quan's daughter who shrieked like a banshee! Zhao Yun you have to tell Koei to reinstate their decision!" Wang Ping begged to his big brother in arms.

Zhao Yun returned his gaze oh Zijun and show a pale face expression. Zhen Ji paused the game and spoke, "He already spoke to the programmers and marketing associates. They won't reinstate their decision to shut down the mobile game."

"Yeah, just what you expect from Koei. They don't care about us, Zijun. We got our looks and get toasted aside as side characters," Zhang Yi shot a glare over his buddy.

Wang Ping cringed and crossed his arms babbling to himself. Zhao Yun, still deep on his mind, could not give any positive response from Koei. He took it and leave. Spending over 30 years working in Koei as a sprite in the original ROTK game, he turns and see the thirteenth installment in the series. Times have changed.

"Heavens I love playing as myself for the first time in a long time, Zilong," Zhen Ji brings up the positive conversation on her officer play debut in ROTK 13.

"I know you do. Since you made your series debut in IX, this is how different playing the game as you is compare to playing as myself," Zhao Yun pointed at the gameplay shown where Zhen Ji was one of the officers assigned in domestic affairs.

She's playing on the 200 AD scenario and had joined Liu Bei's army after Yuan Xi got killed off in a duel which allowed Zhen Ji to leave Yuan Shang's army without getting -100 bond from Shang. A dead Yuan Xi means her preset marriage was over in the game.

"She got into ROTK series because of her popularity in Dynasty Warriors," Wang Ping groaned.

"That was before she started losing popularity in later games," Zhang Yi explained.

"I know…but because of Dynasty Warriors, big sister on high demand along with Yue Ying," Both of them watched Zhen Ji continue playing.

"Now that I've taken almost half the country, may I marry you off at this point of the game?" Zhen Ji asked. Her tone was deeper, more alluring to voice her desire to utilize the marriage system.

He checked the relationship level on his officer stat and hers. He took the controller from Zhen Ji and highlight the map screen where Cao Cao's army has been reduced greatly since triggering the Chi Bi and Shu events. The capture of Chang An, Hong Nong, North Jing, and Runan had increased the chances of taking Xuchang where the Han Emperor resides.

"You can marry me after you save the Han Emperor. I'm still at war with the Han Dynasty on the line," Zhao Yun told her.

"I've been unmarried for almost two decades! Would you rather have that Ma Yunlu AI marry you first?! Yufeng had died during my play through. I only have forty years to live. FORTY YEARS!" Zhen Ji looked so desperate to get herself married to Zhao Yun in the game before she dies.

"If you buy the 150000 gold Life Extension, you'll live past 40, Luo. The value of the Han emperor comes first.," Zhao Yun calmly advise her.

"I know, but if we get marry before securing the Han Emperor, we'll have greater benefics on our skills in battle when we fight together," Zhen Ji's puppy dog eyes gave away the fluff.

"Big Sister doesn't have a relationship buff with any Yuan Shao relate officers in Musou Blast. It's weird," Wang Ping got up and decided to take his frustration outside the hall where several Musou Blast characters were complaining the same thing on the game's shutdown.

"Neither I with Liu Zhang relate officers, Zijun. Shutting down a mobile game when they could do so much to improve it on the next patch," Zhang Yi joined Wang Ping towards the door from the testing room after speaking.

The pair watched the two men take their leave, "I do feel bad about the boys. My son has yet to be in Blast and he's an unique CAW from Dynasty Warriors 8 Empires."

"It sucks to be Koei's coverboy and public relations guy," Zhao Yun let out a big sigh.

"They're still making money out of the main series, Zilong. I'm going to attack Xuchang now," Zhen Ji returned to her game after her last sentence.

Zhao Yun's mind started to wander during Zhen Ji's play through. Once Musou Blast gets shutdown, who will make the cut in Dynasty Warriors 9? The introduction of Wang Ping and Zhang Yi expands some story ideas on his character. He doesn't want to be just some 'benevolence' PR guy in the next DW. He doesn't care about Fan Yufeng's popularity in Musou Blast other than being a new female character for the sake of more females. Why do japanese fans forget that he did not go to war for Lady Fan?

"It's better than nothing. They'll go for Lady Fan and Yan Yan would possibly become the new Shu add," Zhao Yun thought.

At the Koei Building hall….

The Shu duo, Wang Ping and Zhang Yi, watched other Musou Blast characters gone in an uproar over the mobile game's shutdown. It was no surprise to them, but Wang Ping fluster over their current devaluing.

"Some of those people are more important than the current cast…" Wang Ping jarred.

"Liu Biao, Ma Teng, Han Sui, Yuan Shu…I even consider Liu Zhang more important," Zhang Yi stopped ant watch the governor lords bickering.

Yuan Shu was the most verbally insulted by the recent shutdown, "How dare they shutdown the game where I debut as an unique characther! I'm the Emperor of China!"

"You said that all the time you imbecile! I fail to see why I got antagonized in Wu storylines because of your puppet aka Sun Jian's heroics!" Liu Biao shouted.

"I'm only here because of all this justice propaganda I had to read on my script," Ma Teng turns to his long time rival and comrade Han Sui who also saw Gonglu shouting out the DW creative team.

"As if they don't bother understanding Diqiang human rights. I want a revolution, not this justice crap!" Han Sui grunted.

As the lords argue on their possible roles in the game and the differences in history, the loudest roar went to the Wu aisle where Sun Quan's daughter, Sun Luban utterly pissed over getting tossed aside before she could have her own gold card.

"This is unacceptable! My sister and I had a collaboration with the Atelier series and we had a special event together only for mother to have her story mode release! I've waited and waited for months to become a playable story character! I'm calling Koei biased towards those two women over there at the Shu side!" Luban pointed towards Lady Xiahou and Fan Yufeng.

"Hehehe, at least I got my gold version," Zhu Huan grinned cruelly.

"They let the wrong Wu officer get a gold one….and yet I'm the most demanding Wu officer to join the roster," Cheng Pu shrugged.

"I know, Pu, I know.." Sun Jian and Cheng Pu continued to watch the craziness.

Luban stormed towards the two Shu women calling them out on their importance. Xiahouji who was lost and been taken from Zhang Fei to be his wife later on and Fan Yufeng who was Zhao Fan's honey trap.

"Both of you have a lot of nerve for getting popular in the game! You, Xiahouji was only a stupid child getting lost and you Lady Fan was just a scantily big breast one hit wonder that fills up the possiblity for new doujins!" Sun Luban ripped the two of them on their relevance.

"Oh, so you're complaining about two females who are suppose to add more personality for two husbands? Honestly, I don't expect myself to become that popular. If you're being jealous, just look at it from my perspective. Shu lacks interesting women and I fill the gap along with Xiahouji" Fan Yufeng calmly stated.

Sun Luban burst into laughter. She can't believe Lady Fan consider herself an interesting woman. A lady whom appear in the latest three kingdoms drama and disappear to obscurity. Luban never had as much value in Three Kingdoms media because of the popularity of her aunties.

"Interesting….hahaha! You are interesting?! You don't even know whole lot that's been going on. I have administration skills! I know every single one of these Neanderthals who are only good for killing!" Sun Luban's face threaten closer at Yufeng.

Gan Ning heard that remark as if she's referring to him, "Hey brat, don't make me come and have your pretty face scarred by my sickle!"

"You dare threaten the princess?" Ling Tong glared at Gan Ning.

"Princess? That's not my princess!" Gan Ning looked back at Luban disgusted.

"I want you all to know that I am Three Kingdoms equivalent to Sarah Palin! It's an insult for Koei to toss me and this game aside after I promoted the collaboration! Not many of these women know anything about politics and power! I was my father's favorite child! Not Deng, not He, not Liang although I tried to make my brothers into my political puppets. Granted, I am the best child out of my father Sun Quan, The Great Emperor of Wu!" Sun Luban's voice echoed into the testing room where Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji were.

At the ROTK 13 testing room…

"Is that Lady Bu's daughter's voice?" Zhen Ji overheard the shouting.

Zhao Yun got up from the chair he sat with Zhen Ji testing the latest ROTK 13 patch and check into the hall where Zhang Yi and Wang Ping had left, "I heard she was quite a screamer from Bofu and Ziyi."

"Yes and her beauty is compare to her mother and I. I'm still thinking if she's really a fit to be Cao Rui's wife because he went with a Guo woman which changed him…" Zhen Ji nodded.

"Like father, like son, they want bad women," Zhao Yun chuckled.

"Do I look like a bad woman to Zihuan in history? He should know better than to manipulate our relationship and my life. All in all, it doesn't help that my son was trying to honor me," Zhen Ji said. She then initiate the marriage event in the game.

"You took Xuchang skillfully without having to marry me before saving the Han Emperor. Well done, Luo," Zhao Yun gave a cheering smile on her.

"Oh, I've just deployed you, myself, Wei Yan, Wang Ping, Zhang Yi, Deng Zhi and send reinforcements from Hongnong where Ma Chao, Wang Yi, Ma Yunlu, Ma Dai, Pang De were deployed. There's the reinforcements from Wan where Guan Yu and Zhang Fei's family are. What do you think of my relationship link?" Zhen Ji shows Zhao Yun her relationship chart that features officers from both Yuan Shao, Liu Zhang, and Ma Teng's forces.

"I wish Tian Feng remained in the game, honestly," Zhao Yun recapped the beginning of Zhen Ji's play through where Guan Du event was triggered.

"Playing as myself can't prevent Guan Du's loss," Zhen Ji shrugged both her shoulders.

Zhen Ji stopped and notice Ma Yunlu visiting the occupied Xuchang. She scrambled to check Zhao Yun's relationship chart.

"Her AI was scripted to be my first wife…" Zhao Yun sighed.

"That's broken! Lady Fan didn't even try to make you marry her first and she's already dead 3 years pass in game time! I'm going to be your first wife, not her!" with that she hurried to trigger the marriage event.

First thing she did was give Zhao Yun a rare gift, the book Wuzi despite his favorite by novel rules were martial art things. Next she starts a mission given by Zhao Yun in the game that have both of them travel to visit Chang An for an errand. She had to win a debate against a corrupted official and both returned to Xu Chang to finish the mission. Finally after the mission, she triggered the marriage of Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji, with her personality based on Luoshen drama, it's entirely obvious that she would accept a righteous, steadfast person as her husband in the game.

During the ruckus at the hall…

Wang Ping and Zhang Yi met Xu Sheng and Ding Feng. Xu Sheng looked as upset as Wang Ping. Even he does not have a gold card to fill the gap on Wu's war against Cao Pi.

"What's going to happen to my character now? There's a slim chance that I would make it to Dynasty Warriors 9 because of Zhu Huan," Xu Sheng voice was deep and his eyes turn to see the Shu duo approach.

"Hey, so the both of you took the news gravely right?" Ding Feng asked.

"Zijun does. I'm keeping myself calm now that I don't have to hear Jiang Wei's excessive 'benevolence' lines till I'm officially in the main series," Zhang Yi answered.

"Yeah, we get to hear him screaming that in Jin hypothetical route and even hog the entire spotlight. Zhang Yi, what do you say we go out for a drink at the café the two of us and talk about how bad a leader Jiang Wei is?" Ding Feng's offer sure helps Zhang Yi relieve his boredom.

Wang Ping joined Xu Sheng as they both talked about the shutdown and where they'll be when Dynasty Warriors 9 gets announced.

"We've spend two years being relevant in Warriors and haven't gotten our gold cards, Zijun. And then Xiumu gets to have a story, why him? We all saw Zhu Huan's craziness throughout his career, he's Sun Quan's favorite…." Xu Sheng eyes locked sternly at Zhu Huan who chatted with Zhou Tai.

"I heard he murdered an innocent bystander, was it a mere Wu rumor?" Wang Ping asked.

"Nope…" Xu Sheng sighed.

They both watch Zhu Huan laughing together with Sun Quan and Zhou Tai. "Because Xiumu had fought Cao Ren at Ruxu and his son Zhu Yi's influence in late Wu, that's probably another reason I'd get shifted in favor over Zhu Huan." Xu Sheng got up with Wang Ping and both went to join Zhang Yi and Ding Feng.

"Just you wait until I make it to DW 9, Youping. My new powers in the game have me conjure my blade from the souls of the dead warriors I've killed," Zhu Huan showed his chaotic halberd possessed by blue energy.

Sun Quan turns to where Cao Pi was at with his cousins, "I hope Zihuan is crying right now. Wei's side is anything, but disappointments. Jin seem to steal most of the late Wei officers and he complains. Wu still has all the pretty boys! Hahahaha!"

He did not know that his daughter stormed into the Blast team's office enraged upon the game's termination.

On the Jin side….

"Cao Pi been agitated at the Wei side. No Cao Zhen story mode, no emperor version of himself, no Cao Rui, Cao Ren and Man Chong were already satisfied with their event, Cao Pi still complains about everything and about Zhen Ji getting too many alternate cards, bawhahahahahah!" Sima Yi laughed.

"He's been so abrasive father," Sima Shi said.

"Oh god, you're killing me Shi! HAHAHAHA! Did you see Cao Mao's reaction on his grandfather?" Sima Zhao pointed at where Cao Pi's grandson was with him next to a wailing Zhuge Dan.

"I don't see this as such a laughing matter boys. You do know Cao Pi and all the Cao loyalists trusted you a lot to handle Wei state affairs. He even considers you his best friend," Sima Yi's wife served the three guys their favorite snack. She's being the best housewife they ever had.

"Argh…why are you such a killjoy, Chunhua?" Sima Yi crossed his arms and didn't take one look at his troublesome wife.

"Because of Lady Guo. No, not Cao Rui's Lady Guo, Pi's. She's been arguing with me about how unfair you boys took the power from them when all the major players were gone. Now we have almost half of Late Wei officers on the Jin roster in Blast because of our control over Wei," Zhang Chunhua sat next to her grumpy husband and watch the Wei side continue to implode.

"They made their choice, not I! I didn't even want to be Wei Prime Minister and I historically passed up the title," Sima Yi tried his best to sound honest. "Look, Cao Shuang screwed up, some men complained to me to help fix the problem, Wei was unstable so it's my job to restore order on a government that became too greedy. I was seen as 'The Man Who Beat Zhuge Liang'. Wei heroes worship me for that."

"He's right mother. As soon as Zhuge Liang died, everyone at Wei look up to father as The Man. Sorry, but Cao Rui passed up the opportunity in favor of fighting Sun Quan. Cao Zhen could have lived longer to maintain the Cao family's relevance on China's unification," Sima Zhao grinned.

"That still doesn't give you the right to kill an emperor," Zhang Chunhua scolded her son.

"You got me, but…the Cao family lost the Will of Heaven. It was necessary that I did it to protect our position! Right brother.." Sima Zhao sustained to his brother to back him up.

"We did killed a lot of Cao loyalist over our position as regents," Sima Shi sighed.

"See!" Sima Zhao nodded.

"I also had a play into it, mother. Installing my son as Emperor over Cao Huan with Jia Chong's help. Although, Cao Huan was merely fear stricken by us because of what happened to Cao Yu, so he surrender the throne easily," Wang Yuanji told Zhang Chunhua on Wei abdication.

"All these Late Wei adds is going to spoil our roster in the next Dynasty Warriors," Zhang Chunhua stared at Sima Yi.

"Don't look at me, they choose to support me. I didn't want the power the first place," Sima Yi turned away from her gaze.

At the Wei side….

"Doesn't your favorite son ever shut up?" Wang Yi glared at Cao Cao on Cao Pi's continuous outburst.

"Cao Chong is my favorite son….." Cao Cao grunted.

Bianshi been scanning all over their surroundings and saw no sign of Zhen Ji. Where arc could her dear friend and former daughter in law be?

"I hope you'll make it to Dynasty Warriors 9, Boning," Xu Huang, Man Chong, and Cao Ren, ignoring Cao Pi's erected behavior, continue their predictions for DW9.

"Hahaha, you don't have to worry about me making the cut. I had my gold card released so I'll be in it!" Man Chong showed them his gold version proudly.

"You are more than enough we could add, but our young lord would disagree with that," Cao Ren never felt too happy to have one of his best friends joining the roster.

On Yuan Shao's part, he worries about his boys making the cut. But, rest assure, Yan Liang and Wen Chou are too good for Koei to ignore.

Back in the ROTK 13 testing room….

"Oh my god, did you see that Zilong?! Hahahah! Your AI killed him in a duel!" Zhen Ji showed the screen where Cao Pi's CAW felt before the adjective might of Zhao Yun. The deserted winds capture the entire scene on the Zhao Yun's victory.

"Flawless Victory, Luo. Though, he trained his War almost 90 during his life span in the game," Zhao Yun pointed at Cao Pi's war being 88 after two decades.

"Still not a match against the strongest man I've know in Jizhou and just as talented without using your father's position to get power," Zhen Ji scoffed at Cao Pi's stat and went to make a clip on Upload app.

"Did we miss the fun?" A woman's voice was heard at the door. Entering the room were Oichi and Nagamasa.

"We're 85 percent on unification, but you miss our in game marriage. Welcome, Oichi!" Zhen Ji and Oichi exchange hugs.

Nagamasa look surprised at the duel scene as he saw Cao Pi CAW's corpse on the dusty ground.

"Is that Cao Pi?" Nagamasa look puzzled at the CAW.

"The one and only. It's basically a generic Emperor model, he succeed Cao Cao, but now that he's dead…" before Zhao Yun could finish, Zhen Ji snapped.

"Oh god…heavens noo….Rui! Now that his father die he hates Zhao Yun and I'm still married to him in game," Zhen Ji expression grimace.

"In Sengoku, Sons fought and betray their fathers for power. I abdicated my own father because of the retainers consent," Nagamasa told Zhao Yun the difference in two eras on succession.

"I never wanted Rui to hate over a man more heroic and righteous. This horrid war over the Han Dynasty…" Zhen Ji slowly faint to the chair.

"At least, your warring era cares about the Han Dynasty. Almost none of the clans in Sengoku period give a damn about the Ashikaga Shogunate including my brother," Oichi frowned.

"And all that happened for nearly 200 years after the Imjin War correct?" Zhao Yun assumed.

"Correct, my grandfather was a vassal to a former clan and rise to independence with the Asakura backing us. We're just holding our ground in a fief our clan legitimately own," Nagamasa said.

"Maybe I should have done what your grandfather did. We should talk more about the political differences to our eras more, Azai," Zhao Yun said.

"Speaking of Sengoku, the Samurai Warriors are testing the latest Nobunaga's Ambition Sphere of Influence expansion. We came here to watch you two play ROTK 13," Oichi notify the pair on Nobunaga's Ambition: Souzou Samurai Risshiden testing.

"Yukimura's own cover moment in Nobunaga's Ambition with Ieyasu…" Zhao Yun thought.

"Not a lot of people wanted to watch me and Zilong unite China. Koei shutdown Musou Blast which disappoints some of the Dynasty Warriors. We're glad to see you two here," Zhen Ji smiled.

The four of them resume the climax display on Cao Pi's death in duel. After Zhen Ji finished uploading the clip, she returns to the battle scene as her units are attacking Chen Liu castle. All the gates were breached and the main camp was captured.

"Wow, you became very reliable in battle," Oichi congratulated Zhen Ji.

"Oh, because I trained most of my Lead and War from Zilong. More importantly the Lead, because I need my War above 20 to assess the damage output for my unit. I'm a counselor not a warrior woman," Zhen Ji explained her what made her totally effective in battle.

"I can't wait to see how Oichi plays in Samurai Risshiden," Zhao Yun said.

Oichi head sweated over hearing Zhao Yun comment, "To be honest, Chacha plays better than I do."

At the Koei board of directors branch…

Yuan Shu and Sun Luban dragged the leading programmers of Musou Blast. All employees showed terrifying reactions.

"We demand you all to revive this game!" Yuan Shu and Sun Luban simulusiouly threaten the developers of Musou Blast.

"But…but. B…!" Too terrified to even answer to their demands, the producer screamed for help.

* * *

A/N: By March 23 2016, Shin Sangoku Musou Blast was shutdown. Without an English release, all these new officers with stories will not be translated. There's the possibility that some will make it to Dynasty Warriors 9. I'm not happy with the news myself as that game was the reason I return to write TK fics here. Thus we end our latest chapter to the Koei Building saga.


End file.
